


失语

by ninedeers



Category: JO1
Genre: JO1 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedeers/pseuds/ninedeers
Summary: 全都、全都是不正常的事情。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai & Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 7





	失语

好奇怪啊。大平想。这个好像比甜甜的蛋糕曲奇更难戒掉。装甜品的是另一个胃，所以完全不用担心吃不下，吃到甜的东西连心情都会变好。但是明明经常弄得又痛又累，却还是忍不住想做爱呢。

果然我是变态吧。无论是和男人做爱，还是同时和两个人做爱，全都、全都是不正常的事情。

大平抱着腿缩在墙角，这是他无法发出声音满一周的日子。最开始是感冒，喉咙发炎以后勉强才能发出声音，病好了却一句也讲不出来了，张开嘴声音卡在喉头怎么也吐不出去。

不能说话后世界好像清闲了很多，也留了更多的时间给他思考，大平没事干就坐在床上想，最后还是得出和原来一样的结论：果然省去了很多麻烦，也不用思考有些话要不要说了。

-

大平被收养的时候已经懂事了，好在这家人和善，待他不薄，有个大他的哥哥和一个略小一些弟弟。兄弟俩虽然长得不像，却都有漂亮的狐狸眼。

什么时候开始失控的呢？大平已经想不起来了。他们之间的关系一句两句讲不清楚，不过大平觉得很简单，只不是是自己不断在索取别人的爱意。他是个裂开的容器，失了源泉迟早就漏光了。

房间里很暗，大平觉得身上很冷，或许是他要流干了，他昏昏欲睡的想着门口蛋糕店新出的巧克力蛋糕还没有尝过，什么时候想和川尻金城一起去尝尝。

门被敲了几下，大平恍惚的爬到床尾开了门，一点光漏到了他身上，他看到金城站在门外。

“祥生好点了吗？”

他在黑暗里望向那双眼睛，感觉身子有点热起来了。

-

大平扯着进来的金城接吻，贴着他温热的唇瓣，舔咬他的下唇。大平不是擅长做这种事的人，不过做多了也熟练了不少，他拉着金城的手放在自己腰上，窝在他怀里轻轻蹭他。

“祥生想要了吗？”金城拿空着的手摸大平的脸，怀里的人可怜巴巴的抬着脸点了点头。

大平跪趴在床上，难耐的挪了挪酸麻的膝盖，后穴被塞了几根手指，撑得皮肉发疼发涨，金城温柔的摸着他因为疼痛而发紧的小腹安抚他，被穴肉裹着的手指却毫不犹豫的往里探。

他发不出声音，被蹭到敏感点的时候也只能徒劳的张嘴，太安静了，房间里只有压抑着的喘气的声音。

金城抽出了手指，把大平的衣服一点一点推了上去，薄薄的T恤堆在了肩上，肩胛骨因为动作支棱着，顶着一层柔软的皮肤，金城伏下身子吻他的背，轻柔的像羽毛落在背后。

大平感到耳后吹来暖风，一根硬挺的东西抵着他的臀缝缓慢的摩擦，“要我进去吗？”金城在他耳边轻轻讲着，吹得他头皮发麻。大平努力撑起身子转头找他接吻，探出舌尖舔舐他的唇瓣，一只手向后伸抓住了在自己身后作乱的东西，抵住穴口摆着腰吃了进去。

金城顺势操了进去，阴茎一点点破开肠肉，扣着大平的腰不让他逃开。大平疼得直吸气，穴里软肉不受控制的收缩，又痛又爽，一滴眼泪啪嗒掉在被单上。

金城停下了动作，揉捏着大平的阴茎等他放松，被摸的舒爽的大平抽着腰去蹭笼在硬物上的手，连后穴里的东西都滑出了几分，被金城“啪”的拍了一下他的屁股让他安分一点，揽过他的腰操进他穴里。

大平被干得全身发软，两条手臂无力的搭在床上，塌着腰，半边脸埋进枕头里，胸口随着身后顶撞的动作在床单上摩擦。他现在哪里都湿透了，眼泪止不住的流，腰上背上都是湿乎乎的汗水，吞着阴茎的穴里又软又湿，勃起的性器漏着水。

“叩叩。”

金城揽着大平翻了个身，掰开大平的腿让他坐了下去，胸口贴着后背。大平侧过脸和他接吻，湿漉漉的嘴唇贴在一起，他顺着金城撩起他衣服的动作脱出了一只手臂，T恤挂在肩颈上，蹭的发红的胸口暴露在空气中。

“哥哥来了。”金城靠在他耳后轻轻说，下身狠狠顶进湿热的穴里。

大平哼哼唧唧的喘着气，眼里又蓄满泪水，随着顶撞的动作滑落眼眶，卧室门打开漏进灯光，又刷的被关上了，有个人影站在他面前，他被泪水糊的根本看不清。

大平知道是川尻进来了，伸手讨要拥抱，被人看着做爱的羞耻感让他忍不住绷紧身体，穴肉紧紧绞着内里的硬物，金城附在他耳侧说着荤话，下身更卖力的操干着他。

川尻弯下身子抱住了他，像平常一样搂住了他的肩和腰，“祥生，还是不能说吗？”大平靠在他肩上点了点头，把脸又往他颈侧贴了一下。

“乖，会好的。”川尻揉了揉他的后脑勺， 咬上了他红润的嘴唇，另一只手轻轻揉捏大平的胸部。被掐住敏感乳尖的大平不自觉的瑟缩了一下，川尻修长的手指在乳肉上按出小小的凹痕，挪开了瞬间又消失了，本来就蹭得通红的胸脯颜色更艳丽了。挺立的乳尖被川尻含住，湿热的舌头滑过肿胀的乳头，而另一边被金城捏在手里。

大平现在完全被这两个人掌握着，穴里的性器顶撞着他的敏感点，勃起的阴茎被川尻握在手里撸动，而胸口的软肉也被一人一边的玩弄着。大平浑身抖得厉害，仰着头喘气，下腹的快感不断的堆积，他快要射了。

“祥生是不是更喜欢哥哥。”金城扣着大平的腰发狠的顶撞上他的敏感点，大平想开口却说不出一个字，呜咽的被干射了，性器一颤一颤的射在了川尻手里，川尻把他的精液抹在他的腿根和小腹上，凑过去安抚性的和他接吻，撩开了他汗湿的刘海，“眼睛都肿了，哭太多了会头疼的。”

大平浑身发软摊在金城怀里，身体还沉在射精的余韵里没缓过来，穴肉反射性的收紧又被狠狠撑开，穴里的硬物狠狠抵进肉道深处，灌了他一肚子精水。大平被兄弟俩放回了床上，两条腿因为开太久了麻得很，还敞着和不上，湿热的肉洞藏不住精，黏糊糊的溢出来顺着臀缝流到床单上，被欺负狠了的大平抽噎得抹着眼泪，可怜极了。

-

不过他们才不会就这样轻易放过他，狐狸哥哥一脸温和压着大平吻，手指轻轻顺着他有些凌乱的头发，心里却不知道想着什么法子把他吃干抹净，川尻没有疏解的阴茎顶在他腿根，烫得大平止不住的发颤。

两根手指探进还淌着水的后穴里，撑起肉壁抠挖里面残留的精液，指尖不时按压着前列腺，大平被刺激得浑身发热，疲软的性器又颤巍巍的立了起来。

川尻架着他的一条腿操他，进得又快又深，另一条腿也被掰开按在身体一侧，淫靡的下身完全暴露在空气中，臀部粘着精液和淫水，湿得抓不住。金城在背后抱着他，手摸着他的小腹和乳肉，乳尖被玩得又红又肿，大平感觉胸部又肿又涨，只能抓来他的手含在嘴里舔舐。

“夹那么紧，是不是馋死了。”川尻猛得顶了进去，粗长的阴茎整根没入，停下了动作，感受下面的小嘴一嘬一嘬的吸着硬物。大平的眼睛含着水，没有聚焦的乱晃，小狗一样吐出一点舌尖，像平时一样，不过他敞着身子做这个表情的时候色得要命。

大平感觉自己要融化了，灵魂一点点被撞出身体，世界昏昏沉沉的，不管是扣在腰上的手，还是捧着脸的手和落在眼皮上吻都像在燃烧。

他被男人们床上的甜言蜜语安抚得很好，更卖力的夹着内里的硬物，平时他也挺会叫的，痛了要喊，爽了也要，现在没了声反而难受，扒着金城的手往自己身上摸，哼哼唧唧的撒着娇。

川尻狠狠抽插几下，射在他里面，摸着他的小腹问他吃饱了没有，大平被放下的腿还因为兴奋打着颤，大腿和腰背被掐得通红，没缓过来就被两个人圈在怀里手交到了高潮，阴茎一颤一颤得吐着精水，被坏心眼的抹到了身上和脸上，被干开的肉道反射的收缩，穴眼吐出了积在里面的浊液。

大平缓了一会才侧过身蜷在床上，被一前一后的抱住了，他像躺在温床上，缩着手脚安心极了，闭着眼享受着黑暗。沾着泪水的脸颊被温热的手拂过，暖融融的贴在了上面，另一只手环过他的腰摸上他的手背，然后严丝合缝的扣住了他的手指。

“祥生今天很开心。”川尻摸着他的脸说，“有什么心事都可以和我们说。”

“是在害怕吗？我们之间的关系。”金城轻轻抠了一下他的手心。

“可以依靠我们哦，虽然不平常，但我们是兄弟。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

两道声音同时在耳边响起。

-END-


End file.
